


Five Unrelated Events

by mandylynn4



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Biting, Character Turned Into Vampire, Jealousy, M/M, Pre Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 07:07:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandylynn4/pseuds/mandylynn4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short plot bunnies written as gifts on my LJ.<br/>1) Spike/Xander - jealous Spike<br/>2) Spike/Vamp!Xander - sire/childe hunting<br/>3) Xander/Jesse - pre-series, pretend play<br/>4) Angelus/Xander - pr0n-ish drabble<br/>5) Cordy/Tara - friendly meeting</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Unrelated Events

Ack! It's almost midnight! Sorry, guys!

I ended up getting stuck babysitting most of the day (a 1 1/2 year old who's very mobile) and didn't have much time at the computer. Some are longer and some are shorter. The longer ones are the ones that I did this morning before babysitting. I apologize for this! *falls humbly at everyone's feet* You'll get to read a longer, polished story of mine tomorrow - in a few hours, I guess. Okay? Oh...and the characters took over and well...just enjoy, okay?

for [](http://hloke.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://hloke.livejournal.com/)**hloke**  
“What is your problem?”

Spike shook himself out of his thoughts and flicked his eyes over at the person who’d just questioned him. “What?”

Buffy frowned. “You’re growling.” Willow nodded beside her.

The vampire cleared his throat and pushed himself up straight in his seat. “Nothing.” He forced himself not to look at his target and instead studied the label on his beer bottle. His long fingers fiddled with the edge of it. A tiny piece crumbled away.

Buffy’s eyebrows hitched up on her face. “Nothing? You’re growling and not harassing the rest of us…and you’re staring at something over…oh.”

Spike looked up. “What!?” His head whipped around to see what Buffy was looking at.

“You’re staring at Xander!”

Had there been enough blood in Spike’s system to make him blush, he would have practically glowed from embarrassment. He went back to playing with his beer label. There was no way he’d been looking at the whelp! No sir. He wouldn’t look at the man with the floppy dark hair and the laughing eyes and the irresistible smile…

Buffy started to giggle. “You _are_ looking at Xander! You’re watching Xander on his date!” Her giggling stopped. “Wait. You’re not going to mess this up for him, are you?”

Spike’s head jerked up. He was actually starting to get a headache from this conversation. “No. And I’m not looking at Droopy over there. Looking at the bint behind him ‘s all. Planning my own date.”

Buffy started to giggle again. “Date? Since when do you go on dates?” The vampire shifted uncomfortably on his stool and the slayer’s giggles turned into full-blown laughter. “I’m gonna tell him you’re staring!”

When she made to get up, Spike grabbed her wrist tightly. “Don’t.” Something about his voice made Buffy hesitate, then sit back down. She looked at him seriously.

“You’re not going to hurt him, are you?”

“Never.”

Spike turned back to his staring. There was Xander, on his first date with a man that was not him. It was the first time in a long time that Spike had seen him happy. There was a light in his eyes and his smile was genuine… The other man reached across the table and covered Xander’s hand with his own. A healthy flush rose up Xander’s neck and face and the two moved closer…closer…

Spike swung off his stool, taking his beer with him. “Heard about a nest of vamps down at Restview. See you all later.” He stalked toward the door. Unfortunately, it was past Xander and his date.

“Spike! Where’re you going? I’ve got someone I want you to meet…”

“Got work to do. Sorry.”

“Anything I can help with?”

Spike looked at Xander, then at his date. “No. Stay here. Have fun on your…date.” Before he could do or say anything suspicious, he continued his determined stalk out of the Bronze.

Xander blinked, watching the vampire’s duster swish out of view. “Wonder what’s gotten into him.”

“Anything wrong?”

Xander smiled at his date and squeezed the warm hand that was holding his. “No. Nothing’s wrong.”  
~*~  
 _Okay...so ummm...it's not necessarily a happy ending...I hope I didn't disappoint!_  


for [](http://girlmacbeth.livejournal.com/profile)[**girlmacbeth**](http://girlmacbeth.livejournal.com/)

Spike looked around the corner of the alley he and Xander were standing in. He studied the people in front of the convenience store. Easy targets, really. Two teenage girls, a wimpy-looking teenage boy, and an elderly man. The old one they’d leave alone – he didn’t look very well off to begin with. The teenagers, however, were just what they were looking for. He turned to his childe.

“On three, pet. Okay?”

“Right.”

“One…two…three!”

The two vampires sprinted out around the corner, game faces on. Just like Spike thought, the girls screamed. The boy’s face turned six shades of white and his eyeballs nearly popped out of his head. The elderly man turned to look from his seat on a park bench, then took a long drink from a bottle in a paper bag.

Spike grabbed the first girl, a blonde. She screamed louder. “No more of that, luv, got it?” He scraped his fangs across her neck as a warning. She stopped screaming and whimpered. “Good girl. Now…give me the dosh.”

“T-t-the what?”

Spike groaned. Gods, how he missed England sometimes. “Money, luv. All you’ve got.”

Instantly, the girl thrust her tiny purse in his hands. He shook it, listening. It sounded like a small stash… “Pleasure doing business with you, luv.” He scraped his fangs across her neck one more time before letting her go. She ran off into the night, but remarkably, not screaming.

When Spike turned around to see how Xander was fetching, he hardened. Xander had the boy up against the brick wall, one hand down the front pocket of the boy’s jeans. Xander had his fangs pressed against the boy’s neck, just as he had done with the girl. The boy was wriggling around and whimpering, which made it look as if the two were enjoying an intense make-out session. Spike had to admit that it was hot.

Finally, Xander released the teen and waved the money at his sire. It seemed like quite a bit, actually. Spike smiled. They’d have enough for tonight at least…

The elderly man had long since passed on the bench, so Spike figured it was just as well. He picked the man’s pockets. Surprisingly, the man had a roll of cash – mostly twenties. He threw an arm over Xander’s shoulders as they walked into the 24/7 store.

Fifteen minutes later, both of Spike’s arms were full with brown paper bags, as were Xander’s. They’d purchased two cartons of cigarettes and several bottles of liquor. They still had a small bit of cash, too.

“Now what, sire?”

“Whaddya mean, now what?”

“Well…”

“We pillaged a group of humans, bought smokes and booze, and you ask me ‘now what?’” Spike scowled.

They’d reached the crypt and they deposited their loot on the nearest flat surface. Xander laughed. “I’d just meant, sire, I wondered what there was left to do tonight.” He leered in Spike’s direction.

“I see…”

Xander shrieked as Spike prowled in his direction. “I think I can arrange something…”

~*~  
 _I didn't get to the pr0n. *pouts* I'm really, really sorry. I hope that you liked it anyway._  


for [](http://sublimatedangel.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sublimatedangel.livejournal.com/)**sublimatedangel**  
They were fifteen the Halloween before Buffy came - before the monsters and the witches and the vampires became real for them. Xander had to admit that things were a lot less complicated before Buffy showed up. Well, most things.

That Halloween, after Willow had gone home for the night, Jesse and Xander lay on Xander’s bed, listening to the radio. It was comfy. It was safe. It was Jesse and Xander.

“What would you have been for Halloween this year if we were younger?”

“You already know that.”

“Same thing as last year?”

“Same thing as last year.”

“You ever think about hanging up that cape and those teeth?”

“Nah. I make a good vampire. Besides…it’s free.”

Jesse made a sound of agreement. “You think vampires are real?”

“Did you accidentally inhale some of the fumes from the wet paint in our basement? Of course I don’t think vampires are real.”

“Oh.”

There was along moment of silence. Finally, Xander sat up. “Do you?”

“Well…there were those people who died last year. You know, the ones with the barbeque fork accident injuries? Those were weird.”

“Yeah.”

Jesse closed his eyes. “I think if there were girl vampires, they’d be way hot.”

Xander thought about it bit. “I don’t know. I mean, with the teeth and the eminent death? It’s kind of creepy.”

“Nah, man. It’d be hot!”

Xander smiled. "You think most things are hot."

Jesse suddenly turned quiet. He rolled closer to Xander and looked up at him with serious eyes. "Don't think I'm weird, okay?"

"You're starting to scare me. Besides, I already think you're weird."

"Just promise, okay?"

"Okay."

Jesse sat up and leaned close to Xander. "Close your eyes a second." Xander complied. He felt shuddery breath near his ear, then on his neck. "If you scream, I'll kill you." Xander felt a shudder go up his spine. This was...wrong...on some level.

"I could drain you of your blood in a matter of seconds, human. Or, I could make it the most pleasurable feeling in the world. Your choice really."

Warm lips grazed across his neck and for a second - just a second - he almost shoved Jesse off of him. He wasn't gay, dammit! Was not. But then Jesse's tongue was lapping at his neck, followed by the soft sliding of teeth. He couldn't help it. He shivered.

Jesse was good at this - whatever _this_ was. Xander's breath began to come in pants as Jesse's teeth nibbled and caught skin. It was the bite that really did him in, though. It was hard and somewhat painful, but the contrast of it and what had previously been happening made him harder than he'd ever been in his life. He bit his own lip to keep from moaning out.

Suddenly, Jesse's mouth was gone.

Xander flicked his eyes open and looked at his friend. "What? I mean...ummmm..."

"Tell me that wasn't hot." Jesse's face had laughter behind it, but pride stood at the forefront. Xander swallowed.

"Well..."

"You can't tell me that didn't turn you on. And that proves my theory that vampire chicks would be hot."

Xander shifted and flopped over onto his belly. "Yeah. Umm...right. Are you hungry?"

Jesse grinned triumphantly. "Told you." After a second, his voice was soft. "Are you...hard?"

"No."

"Liar."

"Jesse, look. We're us. We're two teenaged guys who are not of the gay persuasion. We're Jesse and Xander. Two buds. Two compadres. Two..."

"I get it. Not gay. Don't care. Are you hard?"

Xander blushed and turned away. "Maybe."

"Me, too."

They were both silent for awhile. Xander cleared his throat. "So...ummm..."

"Oh, what the hell?" Jesse pushed Xander over and crawled up beside him. From there, he went back to his duty on his best friend's neck.  
~*~  
 _Ummm...I left out the pr0n again. *blushes* I was afraid this one was getting kind of long. I may be able to add some later... Hope you enjoyed!_  


for [](http://jans-intentions.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://jans-intentions.livejournal.com/)**jans_intentions**  
Cool, hard flesh inched closer to its destination.

“Do you want it, boy? Tell me you want it.”

Xander whimpered. “Please?”

“I’m not sure I heard you. Try it again?” The voice was cool and hard, too, and the soft breath was right in his ear. Xander shuddered.

“Please, Angelus!”

“That’s my boy.”

Angelus pushed into his consort slowly, but surely and both sighed with the pleasure. This was what it meant to be complete – to have the best of both worlds, Angelus thought. This was having the hard primal force that all men and women took pleasure in and it was the soft love that few were able to enjoy. He loved every second of it. And from the sounds Xander made now and the words he would say while in Angelus’ embrace later, the vampire was certain the sentiment was reciprocated.  
~*~  
 _Hope I didn't disappoint...I've never written this pairing before. It was fun. :D_  


for [](http://rowaine.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://rowaine.livejournal.com/)**rowaine**  
"What are you here for?"

Cordelia glanced over at the woman who'd spoken. Short, meek-looking blonde, with wide eyes and lips. She seemed vaguely familiar, but Cordy didn't know why. She smiled. "I've got some issues with my guide, Skip. Thought I could clear it up with the Powers and maybe get a different case worker, you know?"

The woman gave a short, shy smile. "Oh. Sounds interesting."

"Why are you here?"

"Well, I just needed some quick guidance about a spell or two. Not nearly as important as you."

Cordelia laughed. "I got number 2940." She gestured at the small red wheel on a nearby counter that instructed people to "take a number."

"2938."

"Oh, I'm so stupid! I forgot to introduce myself. Cordelia Chase from Angel Investigations. And you are?"

"Tara McClay. Angel as in...vampire with a soul Angel?"

"Yep, that's the one. You know him?"

"I've heard of him. My girlfriend, Willow-"

"Willow? Like Willow Rosenberg? Oh my god! Small world! I used to hang out with Willow and the gang! There's still a gang, right?"

"Yeah. Buffy and Giles and Xander-"

"Xander Harris! How in the hell is he?"

"Getting married. Next week, actually."

"Alexander Harris is getting married next week and I didn't get an invite? The nerve! I mean, who does he think taught him how to dress properly? And hello? How about that thing with the tongue? That's not just natural talent - believe me!"

Tara blushed furiously and shuffled her feet. "Oh. You two were..."

"We dated. Briefly. In high school. Oddly enough, your girlfriend broke us up. Did you know they dated?"

"Willow mentioned it once."

"So who's Xander marrying? I mean, not Willow, obviously...and probably not Buffy."

"Anya."

"Anya? As in my near equal in fashion sense, but totally creepy girl who took him to prom? Wow."

"They're pretty...fascinating."

"Xander Harris is getting married. I guess he's the one I see settled down the most out of the group. I mean, he's...more than I thought he was at first glance."

Tara nodded.

"He bought my prom dress for me that year. I mean, how unselfish does a guy need to be to do that...especially with the family he had to put up with? Had I not been totally over him, I'd have fallen in love with him then and there. He saved me so many times and I didn't give him any credit for it." Cordelia's smile faded around the edges. "I think maybe I love him like a brother now."

"Number 2938?" A voice came through their heads, as if it was a psychic loudspeaker. Both women glanced up.

"I think we all do." Tara got up out of her chair and headed towards the portal in the corner of the nondescript room. "I'll tell Xander you say hello and...it was nice meeting you, Cordelia."

"Nice to meet you, too, Tara."

As Tara turned to leave, Cordelia shouted out, "Tell him more than hello. Tell him...I miss him. And good luck with Anya."

"I will."

~*~  
 _Wow...I've never written Tara. Ever. And Cordelia seems much like BTVS Cordy, but I don't know...I hope it works for you. It was really fun._

 


End file.
